Moonlight
by moeruhoshi
Summary: The blanket of night drew out another side of Natsu, one who was clear about what he wanted.


There were some nights Natsu couldn't sleep. He was never tired the next day which kind of freaked him out, but he was satisfied with staring at his partner till the sun shone its way through the sheer curtains. He liked the delicate rise of her chest against his own, the way the moonlight graced her skin, pale and supple in comparison to his. Her hair would tickle the tip of her nose, and he would brush it out of the way, tucking it behind her ear. He'd snicker when she'd snort or let a river of drool spill from her open mouth; not that he would admit it, but Natsu tried licking it up more than once. Those nights he would watch over her of course, but he liked to let his dragon have free reign as well. He tamed the beast to treat Lucy accordingly and rarely had trouble with it springing to action when he got jealous in public places…anymore. He shivered as scales patterned his skin, the temperature rising with its sudden woken state. His dragon purred at the sight of its mate sleeping peacefully in his arms, quick to pull up her nightgown, strangely mesmerized with her bare stomach. Natsu never knew why he'd do this and sat back as it cozied against her, a gentle smile on his face. This went on for weeks without Lucy's knowledge, though she'd absentmindedly note how much hotter the nights seemed around this time of year. The slayer made efforts to understand his other half's obsession, thoughts steadily fed to him when Natsu couldn't take the hint. His dragon desperately wanted to see Lucy pregnant. He'd say it was normal for a husband to want this at some point with his wife, but his dragon was the complete opposite. It'd always growl in one ear to let him out and take Lucy for himself, to fill her over and over again until she was guaranteed the life of his child. It was hard not to agree, the faux scent of his child growing inside her, his hands protectively wrapped around both his wife and child as they slept. Natsu would go out on jobs for the both of them when she'd get too big to fight; not that he would let her out of the house to do anything other than visiting the guild when she was. His mouth watered in anticipation to pleasure his wife as thanks every night, kissing the place she would bare their child from. He'd rest his head against her pregnant belly and listen to the steady heartbeat, Lucy's voice spinning a tale of the stars for the both of them to hear. She'd crave his fire and need his heat, the fledgling inside of her begging for the warmth of his dragon father.

Natsu shut it down with a heavy blush and only let him have his time to cuddle her at night, mistakingly giving control over on one especially strong full moon. He sat back in his mentality as usual as his dragon pouted and snuggled up to Lucy, waiting for the perfect time when the moon was high in the sky to pull the dragon slayer into himself. Natsu cursed as his mind molded with his dragon's, the beast invading his mind and letting him feel just how strongly he wanted Lucy to have his children. Natsu heaved as its desperation filled his heart, eyes gold and thick horns sprouting along with its tail.

He purred as his mind settled, golden eyes raking over the sleeping form of his celestial mage wife. He pulled up her slip, fingers lit with fire and gently ran down the plane of her stomach, enjoying the sight of her light squirming under his touch. His lips ghosted her skin, fangs begging to mark every inch of her skin. His tongue dragged up and around her belly button, pleased with the mewl stumbling off her lips. Natsu buried his nose against the center of her honeypot, a lustful high present in his blush as he took in her scent. Lucy always thought he was making it up when he moaned about her taste and smell, but it was the most addictive parts of her he could literally get drunk on. The dragon refused to hold itself back any longer as her panties turned to ash, Natsu's tongue fervently assaulting her sensitive button. Lucy twitched as he lapped at her folds, hips thrusting lowly in his grip as she began to stir from her sleep. His hands gripped her thighs and held his wife in place as her eyes slowly blinked open, heat thumping and building up in her chest.

"N-Natsu, what're you…?" Her voice was breathy, the golden eyes of her husband telling her that he wasn't exactly all there. His dragon side was needy and got what it wanted, especially on nights like these; the curtain open and the full moon bathing them with its light. Lucy's fingers threaded in his pink locks as he pleasured her, back arching as two heated digits pushed into her. Her climax came steadily as Natsu refused to pull away from the hardened pink bud, her head thrown back and teeth gnashing her bottom lip. Natsu's fingers continued to pump into her as his mouth traveled up her belly, gracing it with light nips and sucking of the soft skin underneath the curve of her breasts.

"Luce," His voice was gruff, throat itching to let a roar out on her stomach and watch his flames tie around her, tail swinging eagerly as she unfolded with another moan. "I want us to have a baby,"

She flushed as Natsu continued to pepper her with kisses, parched lips leaving red marks in their place. His hand maintained its torture on her overly sensitive nerves, the blonde squirming as she tried to make sense of his words with a still groggy mind.

"B-B-Baby… oh wow, Natsu, don't you think we should talk about that first?" She asked, shakily sitting up and pushing him back for a moment.

"No talking," He pouted and pulled her to his chest, his hand grabbing hers to place both over her stomach. "Our baby, I want it."

"I think I'm going to need a better argument than that," She scoffed with a smile, knowing that even the dragon had no chance against a rational-minded mate.

"You'd be so sexy," He groaned in her ear, Lucy's blush skyrocketing as she felt his hard-on against her thigh. "My scent growing with yours, I can't keep my hands off you just thinking about it, Lucy."

His lips claimed hers while she was weak, taking the advantage to push her back down and settle his body over her own. Lucy mewled as he latched onto her neck, further filling her head with lust as he stripped her and himself of pajamas.

"There's much more to having a child, I hope you know," She panted as Natsu's tail eagerly gripped her breasts while his mouth slanted over her pert nipples.

"I know," He chuckled as he sunk his teeth into her sensitive skin. "My child would make you fucking hot, Luce. I want to fill you up with my spunk till you burst, 'dicks twitchin' just thinking about it. I want to give you my fire to make our baby healthy, I want to take care of you both so much."

"It's creepy how sweet I think that sounds," She indulged in the pressure of his tip squeezing into her entrance, eyes hooded as she watched her dragon husband press a hand gingerly to her lower stomach before pushing himself in.

* * *

 **me likey**


End file.
